


Alive

by Yuki_S20



Category: Lol good luck finding this, None - Fandom
Genre: And I know this isn't the right place to post it, Bad Poetry, But I still want to, I've never written poetry before, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, So I'm going to, don't steal, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_S20/pseuds/Yuki_S20
Summary: As said in the tags, I've never written poetry before. This is MY original work. Please don't steal or repost. Honestly if anyone found this then I'd be surprised. But life is full of surprises. So surprise me. Make me feel Alive.





	Alive

Life is a mess of ideas, noise, and time.  
Whether a lack of them, or an overflow.  
Whichever one you don’t have, you want,  
The other you need,  
And the one you do have, you hate.  
You hate it so much.  
You feel it burning in the deepest parts of you,  
The parts that you can never see,  
The parts people spend their entire lives trying to find in vain.

There are those lucky few,  
Those that found it.  
But are they really lucky?  
Who’s to say.  
After all...not everyone likes what they find,  
And sometimes it can ruin it all.

But maybe someday you’ll find it,  
You’ll find that special something buried deep in yourself.  
And if you do, you’ll hang onto it.  
You’ll take hold of it like your life depends on it,  
Because like it or not,  
It probably will.  
People will try to take it from you,  
To use it against you,  
To hurt you,  
Beat you,  
Beat you until you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders,  
Until you feel like you can’t go on,  
Like no matter what else happens you’ll lie there on the bottom,  
Oblivious to life and it’s hardships.

In that moment you have two choices,  
No one can say either is wrong,  
But only one is right.  
Only one will make you strong,  
Stronger than ever before,  
Stronger than yourself,  
Stronger than life.  
Stronger than Death.  
Strong enough to push yourself back up no matter what happens.  
If you can do that,  
Then no matter what,  
You will be  
Alive


End file.
